Vacation Time?
by mygirl911
Summary: When Emily Prentiss uses one of her rare breaks to relax, Derek Morgan comes up with another idea she hadn't even considered yet.


Emily Prentiss stared at the magazine in front of her. She had no idea how golf could be an interesting sport to some people. It had to be though, otherwise there wouldn't be like a thousand golf magazines out. She threw it on the table and took a zip from her coffee.

Right now she was enjoying one of those rare breaks in between FBI cases. Working at the BAU, breaks, no matter long or short, were rare, so she had vowed to use them as best as she could. That didn't mean though that she had the chance to go home. Here she was, spending that precious time in the relaxing break room of the BAU.

Suddenly the door opened and Derek Morgan, her colleague and somewhat friend, entered the room. He was trying to balance his iced coffee and a bag in one hand while the other held a bag Prentiss could not make the content out of.

"Hey," Morgan said as he spotted her, sitting down on the empty stool next to her.

"No real coffee for you today?", Prentiss asked, seeing that there was no steam coming out of Morgan's cup.

"Did you walk outside lately? The humidity feels as if I can barely breathe. I can't take hot coffee then anymore!"

"They say you're supposed to drink hot stuff then though to make your body adjust more easily!"

"That's crap, who told you that! Plus, I'm enough hot stuff already, I don't need to drink it for my body to adjust."

Prentiss rolled her eyes, making Morgan laugh. "Sorry, but you do what you gotta do! Planning on a vacation?", he then curiously wanted to know, seeing the magazine on the table.

"No, definitely not. Golf is the most boring thing ever!"

"But isn't boring actually a good thing considering what we have each day here?"

He had a point, Prentiss knew, but still, that wouldn't get her to go off on a golf vacation anytime soon. "As far as I remember, you went to the beach, summer and sun when you wanted to relax!"

"And look how that worked out!", he grimly added and Prentiss instantly regretted her words. She had heard stories, and knew well enough not to push the issue. That vacation from him was more a vacation to hell than anything else. Even if he hadn't been directly involved, as she heard.

"So, golf is not your sport?", Morgan than asked to ease the mood again. He picked up the magazine from the table, flipping through the pages.

"Hey look, you can even get purple towels here!", he grinned, pointing at one of the pictures where a rather handsome guy was holding out a purple towel, as if getting rid of all the sweat he had collected while playing golf.

"Screw you, Morgan!"

"Sorry lady, not everyone is getting it on with me, even though they surely want to!"

That made Prentiss laugh, despite everything.

"You should really take a vacation though. The first months are always the hardest and we all had our break."

"Even Hodge?"

"Well, Hodge doesn't count, so don't try to weasel your way out just because Hodge did it!"

"I don't need a break!", Prentiss said firmly and Morgan put the magazine down again, turning her chair towards his colleague.

"You do! I know you're all tough and so on, but even the toughest woman need a break with everything we do. Ellen was tough, and you know what happened with her. Believe it or now, I kinda don't want history repeating itself."

"I'm not her."

"Clearly, and yet a break is always good! If you don't want to swing a golf club around, look for something else to do!"

"Are you my boss now? Did I miss the memo?", she wanted to know, getting sick and tired of him telling her she needed a break. She very well knew she didn't need one. And she should know.

"No, I'm not your boss, just a colleague that's giving you some friendly advice!"

"Thanks, but no thanks!", she said to him, taking a deep zip from her coffee. It was still hot and almost burned her lungs.

Suddenly the door opened and JJ, their media liaison, entered with a file in her hand. A sight both of them knew only too well.

"Time to get to work, guys!", she smiled, leaving the room as soon as she had entered.

"Well, I guess duty calls after all," Prentiss said, the hint of a smirk on her face.

Morgan only looked at her, shook his head and then left for the conference room, having Prentiss follow only seconds later with a satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
